The Night Circus
by inkr05
Summary: AU: The circus arrives without warning ... mystifying its audience with its magic and spectacles, but the true beauty is what you find inside when you aren't looking for it. Semi crossover with The Night Circus.. 1800s... Enjoy. RxR


Author's Note: So this is the mere beginning, I had this crazy idea about the Rizzles team in the Night Circus... bare with me and we'll see where this strange and uneven path takes us.

Disclaimer: Credits to Erin Morgenstern, whose fantastic idea is the inspiration to this – a few bits and pieces are mine but otherwise The Night Circus is my muse.

Clearly I do not own RandI ... even if that would be fun.

Oh and I thought I should mention the fact that I don't have a Beta...if anyone feels particularly strongly that they wish to read my work before it is put up to prevent any mistakes you can let me know...and I apologise in advance for any typos... the ratings may fluctuate but should remain semi harmless...ish.

So let the games begin...

"_The circus arrives without warning..."_

The chill that sweeps through the crowd that waits outside the wrought iron gates curled around Jane's ankles and she shivered slightly pulling the grey cloak draped around her shoulders closer. The green dress beneath it brushed the ground as she rocked back and forth on her heels, the hem hiding her worn and battered boots, scuffed and weathered – like most of her clothing, having seen better days. She had a feeling that soon her mother would tie her to the kitchen stool and force her to repair her clothes or worse be fitted for new dresses, 'to woo those fine gentlemen suitors' as her mother had put it. Perhaps it was better that her mother hadn't come, although that did mean she was forced to mind her younger brothers that evening, speaking of which she cast a weary glance around the crowd they were amidst. Young women hung off men's arms, childish laughter bubbling around her as some children scuttled amongst legs whilst other kept close to their mother's skirts.

"Look Momma!" A young girl exclaimed as she sat on her father's shoulders. The whole crowd followed her finger as she pointed at the sky. A collective gasp ran through the crowd as the little lights illuminated the circus tents like fairies hovering over rooftops. It was a clear night, the result of a fine summer's evening and the anticipation and increasing excitement caused Jane to shudder involuntarily.

She launched forward suddenly, catching Tommy's collar as he darted past her, Frankie following suit. She shoved him in the chest, her heels and natural height gave her some advantage over the two but she could feel that as Frankie approached sixteen and with Tommy's rapid growth her authority would be snuffed out.

"Aww, c'mon Janey! Let go!" Tommy whined as her fingers curled more tightly.

"For the love of God, I only agreed to bring you two so Ma wouldn't come as well..."

A sharp hissing from the man in front cut her off. She looked up affronted, even her brother stopped wriggling in surprise, not many people did that to Jane and got away with it. He had thinning hair, almost bald across the top of his head and looked down his nose through thin, wired spectacles at her, his gaze dripping with disdain at her wild curls and ferocious expression. He indicated the gate with his right hand and made the same hissing noise as before.

Jane took in the clear scorn and distaste his expression held but saw further, deeper into his soul where his eyes betrayed a look of longing at her family, where the blurry edges to his sharp demeanour were made clear; his stoop, the grey pallor to his face, the icy cheekbones that had frostbite from the lack of warmth in his life. She read him like she could read a toddler's first story book. Jane softened her gaze and released Tommy who shook off her attempt to straighten his coat and stepped away in a sulk.

Frankie's sharp intake of breath beside her turned her attention to the gate which had begun to transform. The sound of a match being struck initiated the curling flames that licked the metal, encompassing it and trailing in its wake, the glowing words:

"Le Cirque des Rêves"


End file.
